Christmas holidays and more
by Koike27
Summary: Mein Beitrag zur Weihnachtswichtelaktion 2008 des Taito4ever Zirkels. Es sollte ein bestimmtes Themenpaket genommen werden, meins beinhaltete Folgendes: ein Bärenfell, eine Skihütte, Küssen und Weihnachtspunsch. Taichi x Yamato


**Christmas holidays…**

…**and more**

Part: 1/1  
Titel: Christmas holidays...and more  
Autorin: Koike27  
Fandom: Digimon  
Pairing: Taichi Yagami x Yamato Ishida  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Charaktere gehören mir. Es gehört alles den Urhebern. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF. Außer Kaito gehört mir.  
Warnung: Romantik, Shonen-Ai, OneShot  
Sonstiges: Dies ist mein Beitrag zur Wichtelaktion des Taito-4-ever Zirkels hier auf Animexx. Der Themenblock, zu dem ich ein OneShot geschrieben hatte, beinhaltete Folgendes: eine Skihütte, ein Bärenfell, Weihnachtspunsch und Küssen.

* * *

Während Yamato sich in seinem Zimmer für die nächsten zwei Wochen umsah, wusste er nicht, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, in den Urlaub zu fahren nach Weihnachten. Er mochte den Winter aufgrund der tiefen Temperaturen nicht. Am liebsten hätte er sich, wie jedes Jahr, in sein Zimmer gesetzt, unter eine Decke gekuschelt und die Heizung hochgedreht, um ein wenig Wärme an seinem schmalen Körper zu bekommen.

Vielleicht hätte er dabei noch ein wenig Gitarre gespielt oder mit seinem Bandmitgliedern in dem Keller, der auch eine Heizung besaß, zusammen. Hauptsache er musste während der Ferien nicht hinaus in den Schnee und die Kälte am eigenen Leib fühlen.

Zwar waren die vorherigen Monate auch nicht viel besser gewesen, aber er war meist mit der Straßenbahn vor die Schule gefahren und hatte sich so dick wie möglich eingewickelt – mit Mütze, Schal und dickem Mantel, dass er die Kälte kaum mehr spürte. Er vermied es in die Kälte zu gehen und blieb so gut er konnte, immer in einem warmen Gebäude.

Meist hatte er sich so über die kalte Jahreszeit immer nur eine Erkältung eingefangen, aber irgendwie hatte er diesmal das Gefühl, dass es nicht so sein würde, denn Taichi, sein bester Freund Tai, hatte ihn mit großen Augen angesehen und gefragt, ob er mit ihm und einigen seiner Freunde wegfahren würde. Sie würden sich immer zu zweit eine Skihütte teilen.

Es war selten, dass sein bester Freund ihm so eine Bitte stellte, ging es doch normalerweise nur um die üblichen Treffen oder eine Mahlzeit, die er für ihn zubereiten sollte, aber irgendwie war es dieses Jahr ein wenig anders für Yamato selbst.

Sein Vater würde diesmal nach Weihnachten nicht zu Hause sein und er alleine, weil dieser eine neue Bekanntschaft hatte, eine Freundin, mit der er am rumturteln war, was den Blonden ziemlich abnervte. Er verstand seinen Vater ja, dass er verliebt war, aber man konnte es wirklich übertreiben. Er brauchte also Abstand von zu Hause.

Aber das war nicht die einzige Tatsache, die ihn bewog, das Angebot anzunehmen. Desweiteren waren noch mehr Girlies hinter ihm her, manche sogar ähnlich wie Stalker, nur weil seine Band einen Überraschungserfolg in den japanischen Musikcharts hatte. Seitdem waren es Massen geworden und jede wollte ihn daten.

An sich war es nichts Falsches und jeder würde es verstehen, doch Yamato nervte es nur ab. Nicht dass einige der Mädchen nicht hübsch und schlank waren, sodass sie jeden bekommen würden, aber die Sache war, dass er, der Sänger der Band, nicht auf Mädchen stand.

Natürlich platzten damit für ihn alle Träume ein eigenes Kind zu haben, doch die Beziehung mit Sora und der Sex, den die Beiden nach einer Weile teilten, war einfach nicht das, was er sich vorgestellt hatte. Es hatte ihn einfach nicht befriedigt, während viele davon schwärmten. Deshalb hatte er auch Schluss gemacht, waren nach einer Weile auch keine Gefühle mehr im Spiel gewesen. Sie war zwar nicht am Boden zerstört gewesen, aber es hatte sie mitgenommen, auch wenn sie den Grund nicht wusste.

Er hatte sich wirklich lange überlegt, was der Grund war, wieso Sora ihn nicht befriedigt hatte. Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, dass es an ihr lag, aber nach einem weiteren unbefriedigten One-Night-Stand mit einem Mädchen, dass er in einer Disko kennengelernt hatte und dessen Namen er nicht mehr kannte, hatte er sich damals die Frage gestellt, ob es an Mädchen generell lag.

Die Vorstellung war ihm am Anfang erschreckend vorgekommen und er hatte sich daraufhin in einem DVD-Verleih Pornos geliehen, um sicherzugehen. Erst hatte er sich den normalen Porno angeschaut, doch schon nach der Hälfte hatte er einfach abgebrochen, da es ihn nicht auf Touren brachte, aber als er dann zögernd daheim den Anderen eingelegt hat – den Schwulenporno, wie manche lapidar sagen würden – war es irgendwie anders gewesen.

Erst fand er es ein wenig seltsam, doch die Bewegungen und die Intimitäten, die diese beiden Männer in dem Film geteilt hatten, hatten ihn doch sehr erregt – mehr als der andere Porno. Und seit diesem Film war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass eher Männer sein Fall waren. Als er im Sommer dann mit der Band weggewesen war wegen einem Konzert im Norden Japans, hatte er dort eine Bekanntschaft mit einem jungen Mann gemacht, der ihn alles vergessen ließ.

Und das war der erste Akt gewesen, wo er endlich danach mal befriedigt war. Es war zwar am Anfang alles anders und fremd gewesen, aber dieser One-Night-Stand hatte ihn mehr erfüllt als der Sex mit Sora oder diesem Mädchen in der Disko.

Auf jeden Fall, um einen weiteren Grund zu nennen, dass er zugestimmt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er dort mit 5 weiteren Jungen war, die auch wirklich gut aussahen – sein bester Freund eingeschlossen. Vielleicht entwickelte sich ja etwas daraus, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass Taichi derjenige sein würde, der Intentionen in diese Richtung aufwies.

Drei Skihütten auf einem Berg umgeben von Schnee. Inmitten der Einsamkeit und fern von dem Trouble Tokios und Yamatos Fans. Alles zusammen waren es gute Gründe Taichis Bitte nachzukommen und nun war er hier, obwohl er den Winter doch so hasste.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als plötzlich die Tür ruckartig geöffnet wurde und ein braunhaariger Wuschelkopf, der auf den Namen Taichi hörte, stürmte mit leicht geröteten Wangen in sein Zimmer. Anscheinend war er gerade draußen im Schnee gewesen, denn einige Schneeflocken waren auf der Jacke zu erkennen, die langsam trockneten.

Gerade als er fragen wollte, was passiert war, wurde die Tür erneut aufgerissen und ein weiterer Junge stürmte in sein Zimmer. Es war Kaito Yokamura – er spielt zurzeit in Taichis Fußballmannschaft mit. Seine schwarzen, leicht gelockten Haare wirbelten herum, als er nach dem Geschwindigkeitschub in Yamatos Zimmer stehen blieb.

Auf dessen Mantel war ebenfalls eine ordentliche Ladung Schnee zu erkennen, aber deutlich mehr als auf der Jacke des Braunhaarigen vor ihm. Anscheinend war Taichi gerade geflohen, als Yokamura ihm eine Retourkutsche geben wollte.

„Yamato, wir wollten dich fragen…", begann Yokamura, den er eigentlich nicht soweit kannte, dass sie sich gegenseitig beim Vornamen ansprachen.

„...ob du mit uns heute Nachmittag etwas Ski fahren willst", fuhr der Braunhaarige ihm ins Wort und setzte den anfangenen Satz fort.

Der blonde Sänger stöhnte innerlich, als er die Frage hörte. Er hätte es sich zwar denken können, dass die Beiden als Sportler sofort Ski fahren würde, aber er hatte gehofft, dass dies erst am nächsten Tag soweit sein würde.

„Eigentlich", begann er seine Antwort und versuchte eine Ausrede in seinem Kopf dafür zu finden, dass er keine Lust hatte. Nach kurzem Überlegen fand er auch eine Lösung für sein Problem und antwortete: „Eigentlich wollte ich spazieren gehen. Mein Bruder hat mich gebeten, einige Bilder von dem Dorf hier in der Nähe und der Landschaft zu machen."

Um seine Aussage zu bestätigen, deutete er auf eine Kamera, die er zum Glück eingepackt hatte. Als er die unzufriedenen Gesichter der anderen Beiden sah, sagte er noch zur Beschwichtigung, dass er morgen auf jeden Fall mit ihnen Ski fahren würde.

Yokamura schien gerade etwas sagen zu wollen, als Taichi ihm ins Wort fiel und sagte: „Ich begleite dich." Ein wenig Sorge schien in dessen Stimme mitzuschwingen, was Yamato bemerkte und ihm ein Lächeln entlockte. „Dann gehen wir in einer halben Stunde los?", fragte der Blonde noch sicherheitshalber nach. Vielleicht hatte ja sein bester Freund noch etwas vor, von dem er nichts wusste.

Dieser nickte nur mit einem überdimensionalen Grinsen auf den Lippen und daraufhin scheuchte dessen bester Freund alle aus seinem Zimmer, wollte er doch noch einmal duschen, bevor sie losgingen.

Als Yamato letztlich aus der Dusche stieg und sich möglichst schnell abtrocknete und einen dicken Pullover überzog, fragte er sich wirklich, wieso er den Beiden einfach nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, dass er einfach nicht so gut Ski fahren konnte und stattdessen eine Ausrede nannte. Er wusste es selber nicht genau, vielleicht wollte er sich auch einfach nicht blamieren.

Nachdem er sich vollständig eingekleidet hatte, packte Yamato, immer noch in Gedanken, die Kamera aus seiner Tasche heraus, als es klopfte. Zwar verriet ihm ein Blick auf die Uhr, dass diese halbe Stunde vergangen war, aber er wusste, dass vor allem Taichi niemals klopfte. Sich fragend, wer das vor der Tür sein könnte, rief er dennoch ein „Herein" nach draußen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und überraschender Weise war es doch sein bester Freund, der seinen Wuschelkopf ins Zimmer steckte. Bevor der blonde Sänger fragen konnte, wieso der Andere geklopft hatte, immerhin kannten sie sich seit Kindertagen, hörte er diesen fragen: „Können wir jetzt los?" Ein Nicken des Blonden folgte, bevor der Braunhaarige seinen besten Freund mit einem Lächeln am Arm packte und ihn aus dem Zimmer ins Freie zog.

Für Yamato selbst war der Moment, in dem er herausgezogen wurde, wie ein Schock, als die umgebende Wärme der Hütte durch die eisige, zum Teil auch sehr durch den relativ starken Wind erzeugte Kälte ersetzt wurde. Während er unaufhörlich weiter gezogen wurde – er wusste immer noch nicht, wohin Taichi ihn zog – fragte er sich zum wiederholten Male, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, freiwillig in die Kälte zu gehen, wo er sie doch so verabscheute.

Der blonde Sänger wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein bester Freund auf einmal stehen blieb, direkt vor einem vereisten See, den grüne Tannen umrandeten. Das Licht der Nachmittagssonne ließ das Eis auf dem See glitzern und es sah einfach nur wunderschön aus, dass Yamato für einen Moment sprachlos war, hatte er doch nicht erwartet, dass man auch solch schöne Bilder im Winter sehen kann.

Immer noch von dem Lichtspiel der Sonne und dem Eis fasziniert, die Kälte immer noch spürend, packte er vorsichtig seine Kamera aus und schoss einige Bilder. Manche nur von der wundervollen Landschaft, einige mit Taichi drauf und einige, mit der Mithilfe seines besten Freundes, von sich.

Nachdem sie, zu Yamatos Bedauern, den See verlassen mussten, wehte ihn direkt ein eiskalter Windhauch ins Gesicht und durch die Kleidung, was ihn einen Moment stark erzittern ließ. Als er den See gesehen hatte, hatte er für einige Zeit die Kälte und den Winter um sich herum vergessen, und nun spürte er sie heftiger denn je. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass die Sonne sich langsam aber sicher dem Horizont zuwandte, und wohl innerhalb der nächsten Stunde untergehen würde, obwohl es doch erst später Nachmittag war.

Ob es sein bester Freund gemerkt hatte, konnte der blonde Sänger in dem Moment nicht sagen, denn er wurde direkt wieder am Arm gegriffen und weitergezogen. Wohin Taichi ihn diesmal führte, konnte er nicht sagen, da er sich, scheinbar im Gegensatz zu seinem besten Freund, nicht viel näher mit der Umgebung beschäftigt hatte.

Yamato wusste zwar, dass sie nicht in Japan waren, sondern irgendwo im Ausland, er schätzte Europa, aber er hatte sich nicht so genau mit der Materie befasst, wie er es normalerweise tun würde, da er entweder vor seinen überreagierenden Fans oder den Flirtereien seines Vaters fliehen musste. Da kam ihm der der Urlaub nur Recht.

Für Yamato war es eine geschätzte Ewigkeit, wurde es auch immer dunkler, bis ihnen beide plötzlich Menschenstimmen und englische Weihnachtsmusik entgegen kamen. Einige wenige Stände ordneten sich zu einer Art kleinem Markt an.

So etwas kannte der blonde Sänger nicht wirklich. Er hatte zwar gehört, dass es in Osaka so etwas ähnlich geben sollte, aber seine Abneigung gegen Winter hatte ihn nie auf die Idee gebracht, dort hinzugehen, aber dieser kleine Markt war wirklich schön. Fasziniert betrachtete er die verschiedenen Stände, doch viel Zeit hatte er nicht zu schauen, da ihn sein bester Freund ständig weiterzog.

An zwei Ständen waren kleine geschnitzte Holzfiguren oder Holzhäuschen zu erkennen, ein anderer verkaufte Kerzen mit weihnachtlichen Muster oder Duftstoffe. Bei wiederum einem anderen Stand waren verschiedene selbstgestrickte Sachen aus Wolle zu erkennen. Während er sich weiter umschaute, blieb plötzlich sein bester Freund vor einem Stand stehen, wo er kaum die Chance hatte, diesen näher zu betrachten, denn Taichi drückte ihm schon im nächsten Moment eine Tasse mit einer warmen Flüssigkeit in die Hand.

Der Dampf des viel alkoholbeinhaltenden Getränkes stieg ihm in sein mittlerweile kaltes Gesicht, aber der unbekannte Geruch ließ ihn einen Moment zögern, bevor er es trank. Der süßlich herbe Geschmack des heißen Getränkes verließ seinen Mund und floss in seinen Magen. Am Anfang war es ein ungewohnter Geschmack, doch die Hitze, die es verursachte und ihn aufwärmte, war es wert. Und nach einer Weile schmeckte ihm das Getränk doch, vor allem vertrieb es die unsägliche Kälte des Winters aus seinem Körper.

„Was ist das eigentlich?", fragte der blonde Sänger schließlich doch noch seinen besten Freund, als von der Kälte nicht mehr viel zu spüren war. „Weihnachtspunsch", antwortete dieser mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, „Ich habe ihn zum ersten Mal in Osaka getrunken, aber er kommt ursprünglich aus dieser Gegend hier."

Nachdem der letzte Schluck getrunken war, gaben sie die Tassen zurück und gingen noch eine Weile über den Markt, schossen ein paar Fotos, während die Sonne schon so gut wie hinter dem Horizont verschwunden war.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Hütte war es seltsamerweise eher still, was Yamato vor allen Dingen wunderte, da sein bester Freund es eigentlich nie ausließ, Scherze zu erzählen oder wenigstens mit ihm zu reden. Der Braunhaarige wirkte für seine Begriffe seltsam in sich gekehrt, was den blonden Sänger irgendwie störte.

Er nahm es als Zeichen, das irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung war, doch der Alkohol wirkte bereits und verhinderte so ein wenig sein Denken. Nachdenklich betrachtete er Taichi, dessen Haut im aufsteigenden Mondlicht seltsam zu scheinen begann. Man könnte einen bronzefarbenen Ton vermuten, doch irgendwie wurde es dem nicht gerecht.

Sein Blick glitt während des Weges mehrmals über den Braunhaarigen, während er versuchte, dahinter zu kommen, was diesen so nachdenklich machen. Dabei stellte er fest, so weit es im Mondlicht erkennbar war, dass dieser eine wirklich gute Figur hatte. Ihm war das zwar irgendwie vorher schon bewusst geworden, dass er doch recht muskulös sein müsste, und eine enorme Anziehungskraft auf andere Menschen hatte, aber ihm war das noch nie so wirklich bewusst geworden, wie in dem Moment, als er diesen genauer betrachtete.

Doch schnell versuchte er sich wieder zu fangen, denn Taichi war immer noch sein bester Freund, deshalb sollte er eigentlich nicht über so etwas nachdenken, aber es ließ sich irgendwie nicht ganz vermeiden, auch wenn er es gern nicht tun würde.

Zu Yamatos Rettung kam die Skihütte, in der sie beide lebten, näher und einige Minuten später standen sie im Licht der Laterne, die davor stand. Er kramte nach dem Schlüssel und schloss daraufhin die Tür auf, ohne einen Blick diesmal auf den Braunhaarigen zu werfen, da er wusste, die Gedanken, die er zu vertreiben suchte, würden wieder kommen.

Der blonde Sänger war gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Zimmer, das nur zwei Türen von Taichis Zimmer entfernt lag, als er plötzlich eine Hand im Nacken spürte und ihn zu einem anderen Körper zog, bevor er weiche, aber auch etwas raue Lippen auf den Seinen spürte.

Im ersten Moment war er vollkommen überrascht, dass ihn auf einmal jemand küsste, doch als er gerade in die braunen Augen seines ‚besten' Freundes blickte und realisierte, dass dieser ihn gerade küsste und eine unglaubliche Wärme in ihm verursachte, wurde der Kuss sofort gelöst und Yamato sah, wie der Braunhaarige sich möglichst schnell, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, umdrehte und in sein Zimmer stürmte.

Doch das nahm der blonde Sänger nur am Rande wahr, denn immer noch hatte er den Eindruck, dass diese Lippen immer noch auf den Seinigen lagen. Vorsichtig strich er mit den Fingerspitzen erneut über seine Lippen, als ihm immer mehr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Kuss ihm wirklich gefallen hatte. Und das schockte ihn noch mehr als die Tatsache, dass er geküsst worden war.

Genauso wie dieses warme Gefühl das bei diesem kurzen Kuss entstanden war, ließ für den blonden Sänger mehr bedeuten, als dieser es je gedacht hätte, denn so etwas Ähnliches hatte er damals bei Sora verspürt, auch wenn es dort eher schnell verschwunden war. Hier das war stärker als erahnt und Yamato wusste, dass es, sollte es dem Braunhaarigen genauso gehen, etwas zwischen Ihnen ändern würde.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf, um weitere aufkommende Gedanken zu vertreiben, denn die Müdigkeit machte sich langsam aber sicher bemerkbar, was vielleicht auch dem Alkohol zu verdanken war. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, in das er leise glitt. Er wollte in diesem Moment nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit fordern, da die einzige Person, die ihm bei einer solchen Sache jetzt helfen würde bzw. kommen würde, dieselbe Person war, die ihn verwirrt hatte und irgendwie gerade alles auf den Kopf stellte.

Nachdem er sich aus seinen Sachen so lautlos wie möglich geschält und einen dicken Pyjama, den Temperaturen draußen entsprechend, angezogen hatte, legte er sich ins Bett und schlief auch eine Stunde später, in der er sich einige Gedanken über das eben Geschehene machte, ein.

Als Yamato am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, wusste er im ersten Moment nicht, wo er war. Immerhin lag er letzte Nacht noch in seinem Bett zu Hause, doch langsam kam die Erinnerung wieder und er erkannte, dass er sich im Urlaub befand. Während er ins Bad ging zum Duschen und Fertigmachen, kamen ihm langsam die Erinnerung des letzten Tages wieder, vor allem der Kuss von seinem ‚besten' Freund, der ihn total durcheinander gebracht hatte.

Während er einen Pullover und eine Hose griff und sich dann fertig anzog, gingen seine Gedanken gerade auf Abwegen, aber irgendwie bezog es sich alles auf den plötzlichen Kuss. Sie ähnelten den Gedanken von gestern aber ziemlich.

Nachdem der blonde Sänger fertig angezogen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche, die er beim ersten Rundgang vor dem Koffer ausräumen zufällig entdeckt hatte, um ein Frühstück zuzubereiten. Gestern Abend gab es schon nichts zu essen, das musste heute Morgen nachgeholt werden.

Kurz durchsuchte er den Kühlschrank, fand etwas Butter, Marmelade und Fisch, sowie etwas Toastbrot, was er für geeignet hielt. Auch schaltete er die Kaffeemaschine an und schüttete den fertigen Kaffee in eine Thermoskanne, bevor er den Tisch deckte.

Zwar wusste er nicht, wann Taichi hinunterkommen würde, aber er fand es wenigstens richtig, ihm etwas hinzustellen. Selber begann Yamato schon an zu frühstücken und saß schon eine ganze Weile am Küchentisch, trank nur noch seinen Kaffee, da er schon fertig gegessen hatte, als er plötzlich Schritte hörte, die nur von einer Person stammen konnten.

Der Puls des blonden Sängers erhöhte sich in dem Moment, als sein ‚bester' Freund in die Küche trat und weniger verschlafen als normal nach dem Kaffee und einem Toast griff. Er konnte es sich immer noch nicht ganz erklären, aber der Kuss von gestern hatte etwas in ihm verändert und er sah, den braunhaarigen Fußballer mit anderen Augen. Es war etwas, was er nicht erwartet hatte, aber nun war es geschehen.

Doch Yamato versuchte sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen und trank den Rest seines Kaffees, ohne Taichi in die Augen zu sehen. Doch dennoch nahm er den Braunhaarigen intensiver wahr als jemals zuvor. Immer noch in Gedanken vertieft, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte und auf den Weg in sein Zimmer war, merkte er nicht, wie ihm jemand folgte.

Gerade in dem Moment, als er sein Zimmer öffnete, wurde er erneut von der Seite gepackt. Diesmal geschah das so ruckartig, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf dem Boden landete, wobei das nicht ganz stimmte. Er landete auf etwas Weichem, doch bevor er sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, legten sich erneut Lippen auf die Seinigen. Allein an der Intensität des Kusses und dem Geschmack der Lippen erkannte er, dass es die Selben wie gestern Abend waren, nämlich die seines ‚besten' Freundes.

Aber diesmal währte der Schockmoment nur kurz und er begann den Kuss genauso zart und intensiv zu erwidern, wie er kam. Es war zwar relativ neu, aber es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an und verursachte in Yamatos Magengegend ein Feuerwerk ungeahnter Größe, dass er ganz vorsichtig seine Arme um den Hals des Braunhaarigen schwang.

Nachdem sie den Kuss schwer atmend lösten und Yamatos Wangen leicht rot waren, flüsterte derjenige, der den Kuss heraufbeschworen hat: „Ich liebe dich, Yama, schon die ganze Zeit. Als ich dich damals mit diesem Kerl auf deiner Tour gesehen habe, ist mir es das erste Mal bewusst geworden. Ich wollte an seiner Stelle sein."

Ein ganz leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf dessen Wangen, als Yamato ihn, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, wieder zu einem Kuss herunterzog. Diese Worte eben waren genau das, was Yamato seit ihrem ersten Kuss gestern gehofft hatte, aber er traute sich noch nicht diese mit derselben Bedeutung zu wiederholen. Er war sich momentan nur sicher, dass Taichi ihm sehr, sehr wichtig war und ihn nicht gern verlieren wollte.

In seinem Herzen war es zwar schon klar, aber sein Verstand wollte es noch nicht akzeptieren, stattdessen genoss er den Kuss und die Aufmerksamkeit des Braunhaarigen, der einmal sein bester Freund gewesen war, doch nun viel mehr.

Als sie sich erneut voneinander lösten und Taichi sich ein wenig zur Seite rollte, um nicht nur auf Yamato die ganze Zeit zu liegen, küssten sie sich erneut und es wurde immer sichtbarer, dass es doch Liebe war, die die Beiden verband, vor allem dem blonden Sänger. „Ich glaube, ich verliebe mich auch gerade in dich, Taichi", flüsterte er leise, bevor er erneut stürmisch geküsst wurde.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür ihrer Skihütte und ein nun überraschter Kaito Yokamura trat ein. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er sich fing, und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht sagte: „Es ist ja schön, dass ihr zueinander gefunden habt, aber seid ihr euch sicher, dass ein Bärenfell ein geeigneter Ort zum Knutschen ist?"

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. Ich würde mich über ein Review freuen. Weihnachten ist zwar schon ein bisschen her, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass es noch in Stimmung versetzt._

_Lg,_

_**Koike27**_


End file.
